


Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [120]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> C/M: winter wonderland/sleigh ride,<br/><b>Lyrics: <i>Walking in a Winter Wonderland</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



__

She listens as he talks of ice queens, endless winters, lost children;

hand in hand they breathe life into things that never die.


End file.
